1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fish hook removers and more specifically it relates to a fish hook remover system for efficiently removing a fish hook from a fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fish hook removers have been in use for years. Typically, fish hook removers are utilized to dislodge a fish hook from inside the fish's mouth or throat. When fishing it is not uncommon for a fish to partially swallow your hook making it difficult to remove the fish hook from the fish.
Prior art utilizing in fish hook removal has been known, wherein the prior art generally includes pliers, forceps or the like. It may be difficult to precisely locate the fish hook within the fish while utilizing the pliers or forceps, thus increasing the likelihood to cause damage to the fish while removing the hook. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved fish hook remover system for efficiently removing a fish hook from a fish.